Três Virtudes
by Pandaguru
Summary: Quando a Inocência do mundo é abalada, a Fé se perde e o Amor se torna banal, as deusas concedem poder a três escolhidas e colocam em seu caminho alguém que será o Herói do Destino, aquele que carrega as três virtudes em harmonia.


Muito bem, muito bem, antes de alguém ler, só quero que saiba que é minha primeira fic, caro leitor, então seja bonzinho e atencioso, não me traumatize...

E também, só pra constar, **Legend Of Zelda, infelizmente, não me pertence**, não tenho nenhum direito de autoria ou posso vender sua imagem e blábláblá... Enfim, sou uma pessoa triste por não tê-los rs

História baseada _(em fatos reais, cigarro enrolado em jornal e *3* -parey)_ nos personagens de Legend Of Zelda, mas que não segue exatamente a linha do jogo, seria uma aventura alternativa, onde o Link não tem que aturar a Navi desde o começo (ainda pensando em colocá-la mais para frente) e os demais personagens tem vidas bem diferentes das do game (tá bom, nem tanto, mas ainda sim diferentes...)

Obrigado por ainda não ter fechado a página e boa leitura 8BB

**CAPÍTULO 1 - INTUIÇÃO**

O céu estava ainda escuro, mas bem no horizonte feixes de cor mais viva começavam a dançar pelo véu sombrio da noite que dava lugar ao nascer do sol daquele dia. Deitada sobre a grama cheia d'orvalho _ela_ apreciava aquela cena com tamanha surpresa como a de uma criança que acaba de conhecer algo novo. Seus cabelos cor de ouro espalhados pelo chão, seus olhos azuis e perdidos, sua face fina e delicada, a pele clara. Era uma bela donzela, com toda certeza. E além de bela ainda aparentava classe e um quê de elegância, com seu traje branco e rubro.

Estava desnorteada, infelizmente. Não sabia como havia chegado lá, não lembrava de seu nome, sequer conseguia pensar em algo concreto diante do brilho claro que surgia por entre as colinas.

Depois de alguns minutos, o sol já saindo detrás dos montes, sentou-se, apoiando as mãos no solo gelado e olhando ao seu redor. Parecia estar num lugar qualquer em meio ao campo e atrás de si uma estrada de terra batida. Levantou, incerta do que fazia e muito menos o porquê. Se pôs a caminhar em frente, e tão logo seus pés começaram a doer. Vestia sapatos desconfortáveis e pesados, que deixavam o andar um tanto contido. Jogou-os a beira da estrada e estando descalça se sentiu melhor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Não andara mais do que trinta minutos, mas já mostrava algum cansaço. De certo era alguém pouco acostumado a caminhadas, mas até mesmo esse fato lhe fugia a memória.

Nesse instante, ainda um pouco imersa em suas dúvidas, ouviu o som de algo a bater no chão com certa velocidade e virou-se para a direção do som. Pode ver um cavalo marrom de porte médio, que trotava rapidamente trazendo em cima de si um garoto. Os cabelos castanho-claros e curtos balançavam conforme o trote ligeiro do animal, os olhos dum azul mais penetrante que os dela, o corpo encoberto por uma capa velha que parecia ter sido feita de um pano achado no lixo, e por baixo dela vestes verdes e botas consideravelmente desgastadas.

Esses logo passaram ao seu lado, e sob o olhar curioso da moça tão bela ele fez um gracejo que ela não conseguiu ouvir bem, porque outros cavalos se aproximavam também em velocidade. Correram, mas não o alcançaram e desistiram, parando um pouco mais a frente de onde ela via tudo. Eram quatro homens em seus quatro cavalos, esses bem maiores que o do garoto.

-Maldito ladrão! Já é a segunda vez que isso nos acontece essa semana. É audácia demais num só garoto! -um deles dizia com a voz irritada

-O que diremos ao nosso senhor? -perguntou outro

-Isso mesmo, o que diremos quando nos perguntar como quatro homens não conseguem pegar um só moleque? -o primeiro voltou a falar

-Calados, os dois! Não o pegamos ainda, mas creio que em breve poderemos fazê-lo sem tanta dificuldade. Perceberam que ele já quase se traiu hoje? Cometeu um pequeno deslize, em pouco tempo cometera mais. -aquele que parecia ser o mais velho do grupo vociferou

-Assim espero... -e por último o quarto homem disse num tom indiferente

Ainda com dois deles protestando um pouco, fizeram suas montarias voltarem para o outro lado da estrada e em trotes ritmados começaram a ir de onde há pouco vinham. Passaram pela frente da moça confusa e só então a notaram. Pararam.

-O que faz em meio à estrada, senhorita? -perguntou um deles

Como resposta alguma foi ouvida ele insistiu, mas ela só permaneceu os olhando sem saber o que fazer, parecendo não entender o que diziam.

-Deve ser surda ou estrangeira. -um deles concluiu

-Tanto importa... Não é nosso problema que a moça esteja aqui, vamos. -aquele com tom indiferente tornou a falar, mantendo o mesmo em sua voz

Dizendo isso os homens voltaram a seu caminho, deixando-a em meio a uma nuvem de poeira pouco densa que se formou depois que correram. Ela, por sua vez, simplesmente seguiu seu rumo inicial, andando na direção do garoto e do que quer que houvesse mais a frente, com seus passos tranquilos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O som do sino vindo da igreja parecia ritmar a pequena cidadezinha. As pessoas caminhavam pelas barracas sorrindo, os vendedores gritavam a plenos pulmões tentando atrair mais a clientela, os soldados permaneciam em seus postos com olhares desconfiados e passando várias vezes a vista por aqueles que trafegavam por lá. Tudo, porém, era feito numa velocidade calma e despreocupada, como se aquelas pessoas tivessem bem mais tempo do que o resto do mundo.

Em meio às negociações e pechincharia, alheia a tudo a sua volta, prestando atenção unicamente no grande objeto amarelado que balançava conforme cordas o puxavam e se encontrava no alto da torre da igreja, estava ela, parada no meio da praça, olhando para um ponto fixo no sino, que havia finalmente parado. Os outros podiam esbarrar ou até mesmo roubá-la, que provavelmente não perceberia.

Saiu de seu transe tão rápido quanto entrou e sem um motivo aparente. Num movimento involuntário olhou para sua direita e pode ver, ao longe, o cavalo do garoto que viu na estrada. Estava amarrado num lugar qualquer, de frente para uma construção de paredes com tinta um pouco já gasta. Seguiu para lá e entrou no lugar por puro impulso.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Bom dia, senhorita. -um rapaz magricelo cumprimentava por detrás do balcão bem a direita da porta

Ela o olhou, mas não deu importância, continuou em frente por uma porta encoberta por contas e penas.

-É amiga de Link? -ele ainda tentou perguntar-lhe, mas ela já havia se afastado- Somente pessoas estranhas visitam Link, então ela ainda está no padrão... -murmurou consigo mesmo

A garota continuou seguindo por um corredor não muito largo, também de pintura já gasta, e acabou por sair numa salinha quadrada e pequena, com uma janela grande na parede à esquerda, uma mesa recostada nessa mesma e algumas cadeiras, uma delas com uma garota sentada, voltada para a janela, com as mãos apoiadas ao colo. Ela virou o rosto no momento em que a outra entrou na sala.

-Quem está ai? -sua voz era calma e delicada

Era uma menina com aparência doce, cabelos alaranjados, soltos até os ombros, a pele clara, o nariz levemente arrebitado, os olhos dum azul opaco. Usava um vestido simples, branco e com as mangas na altura dos ombros.

Não havendo resposta a sua pergunta ela voltou à cabeça para os lados, como se tentasse encontrar exatamente onde a outra estava.

-Quem és? Onde estás? Não creio que seja alguém ruim, sua aura é boa e sua presença não me afligi... Por favor, responda.

-... -abriu a boca para tentar responder, mas a voz parecia faltar- Eu... -no momento em que balbuciou sua primeira palavra foi interrompida pelo ranger da porta a frente alguns metros de onde estava

-Malon, você... -o rapaz que acabara de entrar era o mesmo de antes, na estrada- Quem é você? -perguntou surpreso e confuso, dirigindo-se a garota

-Eu? -repetiu instintivamente- Eu... -a memória parecia querer traí-la, mas uma voz dentro de seu ser ajudou-a dizendo uma única palavra- Zelda...

-E o que quer aqui? Por que entrou numa casa que não é sua? -ele estava claramente numa posição defensiva e desconfiado

-Link! -a outra interrompeu- Não precisa ser rude com a pobre moça!

-Ora essa, Malon, que tipo de "pobre moça" invade a casa de alguém quem ela não conhece?

-De qualquer jeito, ela deve ter um motivo, e também, não fez mal algum a ninguém.

-É mesmo? E qual é o motivo?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos sem saber novamente o que dizer, e por fim a voz veio lhe salvar de novo.

-Intuição... -suas palavras saiam sempre incertas, balbuciadas numa voz tremida e relutante

-E por que sua intuição a fez invadir nossa casa? -com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz ele perguntou, percebendo a feição desaprovadora da ruiva

-O vi na estrada.

-Você estava na estrada? -Malon, que estava somente escutando, se manifestou- Me disse que tinha ido a uma loja desta cidade. Onde foi na verdade? Não me diga que roubou novamente alguém? -a voz demonstrava leve irritação

-Eu... Eu fui numa loja da cidade -mentiu ele- Só que estava fechada, então tive de ir na outra aldeia...

-E que loja é está que fecha logo hoje, o dia mais movimentado no comércio?

-Erm... Bem...

-Não acredito nisso, Link! Como pode não ouvir nada do que eu digo? -a garota havia perdido o tom calmo, mas não se levantava

-Malon, você tem que entender que foi preciso...

-Não, não é preciso que você roube nada de ninguém! Eu só preciso trabalhar e você também, então teríamos dinheiro para o aluguel.

-Não é tão fácil assim. -a voz dele, ao contrário da dela, era bem baixa, um tanto resignada- Nessa aldeia só há trabalhos medíocres...

-Mesmo assim, prefiro passar fome a ter de saber que você pode ser morto.

-Eu não vou ser morto, Malon.

-Como pode saber? Um dia podem te pegar, e pelo que já roubou e as pessoas que escolhe, nem a julgamento iria. Não seja tolo, Link, não me faça ficar mais brava com você ou perdê-lo.

-Me desculpe irmãzinha, não vou mais deixá-la preocupada... Prometo que logo teremos uma vida melhor. -com essas palavras caminhou até ela, e a abraçou

-Não quero uma vida melhor, só preciso que sejamos uma família feliz... -era quase um sussurro aquilo que pronunciava, mas Zelda pode ouvir

Segundos depois, Link soltou a irmã e pareceu finalmente lembrar que não estavam sós na sala. A garota assistia a tudo um tanto confusa, mas manteve-se calada.

-Erm... -soltou, tentando recordar o que falavam antes- Ah, sim! O que quer mesmo? Ainda não entendi por que me seguiu, mesmo tendo me visto na estrada não é um motivo suficientemente convincente.

-Não tinha rumo.

-Então simplesmente veio até essa vila andando e entrou aqui?

-Acho que sim...

-Meu deus, pobrezinha. -Malon interrompeu, percebendo algo que os outros dois não foram capazes- Daqui até a vila mais próxima leva pelo menos três horas se veio caminhando! Deve estar exausta e faminta.

-Ora, Malon, e o que isso tem a ver conosco?

-Não seja insensível, Link! Não podemos negar a ela um pouco de comida ou um banho quente. O que acha disso, Zelda?

-Mas ela nem pediu por isso!

-Link, cale-se e pare de ser tão grosseiro. Ela pode não ser uma convidada que esperássemos, mas vamos tratá-la como gostaríamos de ser tratados.

Zelda exibia um semblante confuso com aquela situação, parecia não anexar os fatos que acabavam de acontecer, e por isso mesmo mal reagiu quando Malon se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela, apoiando a mão na parede, tomou-lhe o braço e puxou-a até a porta há pouco aberta pelo rapaz.

-Venha, venha. Link, pegue algo para ela comer, um pão ou algo assim, eu vou levá-la ao banheiro e deixar que tome um banho, está bom para você? -o rosto de Malon estava sorridente

-Não é necessário...

-O que é isso, vamos logo, você vai tomar um bom banho e se sentir melhor! -e com isso arrastou Zelda para uma sala no final de outro corredor

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O banheiro era bem simples, como o resto da casa, mas não deixava de ser limpo e organizado. No centro havia uma banheira de madeira posicionada por cima de uma estrutura de pedras e tábuas que estava com várias cinzas e pedaços de toras queimadas, além disso só se podia ver algumas toalhas próximas a parede do fundo e uma bucha ao lado de pedaços de sabão.

Malon encaminhou a outra até o meio da sala e disse que traria água. Saiu pela porta e logo depois voltou com um balde, enquanto Link deixava mais dois, todos cheios, na porta do cubículo. Depois de despejar tudo na banheira acendeu o fogo e mexeu nele com um objeto longo e de metal, acrescentando algumas toras de madeira por baixo da banheira.

-Assim que a água estiver começando a esquentar, só mexa com isso no fogo e a temperatura deverá ficar normal. -dizendo isso virou-se para sair

-Obrigado, de novo...

-Não há de que... Ah, pode ir se lavando, vou só buscar uma roupa minha para você colocar depois, então não se espante se a porta abrir de novo.

A garota saiu e Zelda despiu-se. Colocou-se dentro da água e afundou até ficar só com o pescoço para fora. Passou a bucha e o sabão na pele de forma suave, lavou-se e logo já estava fora da banheira, secando-se. A outra voltou, deu-lhe um vestido e saiu. Pouco tempo depois estavam os três a mesa. O garoto com seu olhar um pouco raivoso, a menina com o sorriso doce característico, e a outra ainda com seus pensamentos perdidos.

Até aquele momento fazia tudo de forma automática. Não tinha certeza de seus movimentos e ações, mas realizava tudo que a voz dentro de sua cabeça dizia precisar ser feito. Despertou só ao ouvir a voz levemente impaciente do garoto fazendo-lhe uma pergunta:

-Então, Zelda, de onde veio?

-Não sei.

-Como assim não sabe?

-Eu acordei no meio da estrada, perto de onde o vi.

-E não lembra de nada antes disso?

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma a negar e depois o silêncio voltou a tomar conta da sala, até Malon interrompê-lo:

-Será que alguém a deixou inconsciente e largou-a lá?

-E por que alguém faria isso, Malon?

-Não sei, mas podem tê-la machucado e deixado lá...

-Um sequestro? -Link tinha um tom zombeteiro

-E por que não?

-Não vejo nada nela que evidencie pertencer à classe alta...

-Deve ser você o cego nessa sala, então. Não percebeu que as vestes que ela tinha antes eram de um material fino e delicado? Que tipo de camponesa usa seda e bordados em ouro?

-Seda e bordados em ouro? Quer dizer que temos uma nobre entre nós!

-Não brinque, Link, pode ser a verdade...

-Supondo que sim, e ela seja uma nobre... O que sugere?

-Se seu histórico com a polícia não fosse tão sujo, diria para procurarmos um oficial... -ela ria enquanto pronunciava as palavras

-Muito engraçada.

-Bem, acho que podemos ver se alguma família rica deu por sua falta...

-Malon, vivemos num vilarejo do interior, as notícias demoram pelo menos um mês para chegar aqui, ainda mais da capital...

-Então podemos aproveitar isso e irmos embora.

-Como?

-Link, pretendíamos mesmo nos mudar para a capital, podemos fazer isso e ainda ajudá-la a voltar para sua família.

-Se ela tiver uma família para onde voltar... Tudo o que diz não passa de uma suposição...

-Vamos, Link, podemos pedir também a ajuda do padre... Ele não nos negará abrigo por um tempo!

-Malon, seu olhar é incrivelmente convincente, o que é muito ruim! Não consigo dizer não ao ver seu rosto...

-Ótimo! Então, partiremos quando?

-Seria bom que fossemos já amanhã, mas não tenho certeza. No mais tardar, iremos daqui a três dias.

-Nesse caso, Zelda irá dividir o quarto comigo, tudo bem para você?

Com certeza a expressão que se via no rosto da garota era indescritível e seus pensamentos pareciam não tomar um rumo certo, a única coisa que conseguiu foi dizer três letras em sua voz tremida, essas que sua _intuição_ lhe soprava aos ouvidos e que iria representar passar um longo tempo ao lado deles, mesmo que ainda não soubesse.

-Sim...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**THIS IS THE END!**

Do primeiro capítulo, é obvio 8BB

Enfim, por favor, se gostaram, se não gostaram, se odiaram, se querem me matar, mandem ao menos uma review me xingando, isso já faria minha carência diminuir rs

De qualquer jeito, obrigado a todos que lerem até aqui 833

**ESCREVA O QUE ACHOU DEPOIS DE CLICAR NO LINK ABAIXO**

**V**


End file.
